Lost In You
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: After her mother's death, learning about Malcolm Merlyn being her father, Roy telling her they could never get back together, and her brother's lies, Thea Queen needed a break. So she set off to Miami. Intent on basking in sunny rays and just relaxing for the summer. Along the way, she meets Clare Edwards and the two hit it off. But things get complicated when she meets Drew.


**Lost In You**

**Summary: After her mother's death, learning about Malcolm Merlyn being her father, Roy telling her they could never get back together, and her brother's lies, Thea Queen needed a break. So she set off to Miami. Intent on basking in sunny rays and just relaxing for the summer. Along the way, she meets Clare Edwards and the two hit it off. But things get complicated when Clare introduces her to Drew Torres.**

Thea Queen sighed, flipping back her long, brown hair and stuffing her suitcase into the trunk of her car, rolling her eyes at the look her older brother, Oliver was throwing her from over the hood. "Come on, Ollie. I thought you agreed that me getting out of here for awhile would be for the best."

"That was before I found out where you were going." He answered in a growl.

She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and asked, "What's so wrong about Florida?"

His lips thinned into a line as he thought of the place. It would surely be a haven for a bunch of drunken, underage teens there for spring break. Now, Thea was mature for her age, but he couldn't help but remember her accident last year when she'd taken Vertigo.

Thea gazed at him with a wide eyed, hurt expression. "Are you saying you don't trust me?" She asked softly, hands on her hips.

"I'm just worried for you, Thea. I don't want you getting into trouble." Oliver answered gently.

"Yeah, well _don't._ I don't know if you've noticed or if you're head's just been stuck so far up your own ass, but I've grown up. I ran that night club without getting into any trouble. All I want is some rest and relaxation. I deserve that much. If mom were here, she'd agree." She sniffled, swiping at her eyes.

"Fine." Her brother replied, reaching in to hug her tightly. "Just...have fun and be safe."

The brunette nodded, giving him a smile and squeezing his hands. "I will." She whispered, opening the car door and climbing into the front seat. She buckled her seatbelt. With a final wave goodbye to her brother in the rearview mirror, she started to drive.

~~~~~~AD~~~~~

"Dude, your parents are _awesome!_" Dallas exclaimed, laying back onto his chair, putting his sunglasses back in place. "I can't believe they let us come here."

Drew shrugged. "Mom said it would be too hard to come here. Last we were all here together, Adam was alive."

The other teen frowned a bit at the mention of his dead friend, the boy who had most assuredly been like a brother to him.

They were interrupted by someone hurrying over to them in a flurry of motion and color. "Sorry for taking so long getting ready." Clare apologized breathlessly, voice a little bit strained. "I got distracted looking at some pictures."

Drew smiles at her. "It's okay. I can't believe your mother actually let you come." The two teens had dealt with the feelings they had for each other, even dating for awhile before they finally ended things. He was grateful that their friendship had remained intact through it all.

"Well mom can't exactly say much. I'll be heading off to university in a few months." Clare answered with a laugh and a shrug. "Besides, she likes you and Dallas and she trusts you two. And I think she's happy I decided against going to school in New York."

"But she's okay with you going to the University of California?" Dallas asked incredulously.

"Are you kidding?" She scoffed. "Mom and Jake are absolutely _thrilled_. They told me that it's clear Eli made me unhappy, so when I ended things and decided to apply to UOC, they supported me full on. Anyway, I'm tired of talking about that right now. It's summer. We should be enjoying our freedom while we have it."

~~~~AD~~~~

Thea had been driving for a few hours when she began to get hungry. She didn't particularly feel like having fast food, so she continued to drive past Mcdonald's, Taco Bell, and Burger King, finally coming upon a small, fifties style diner. Pulling into the parking lot, she grabbed her keys from the ignition, putting them in her purse and headed inside, groaning as the cool air hit her. As soon as she was taken to a seat and had ordered a sweet tea, she began to look around. The place most certainly had character. Sighing, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and began to look at the menu, thinking in the back of her mind about how far she'd be willing to drive once she got out of here, before stopping at a hotel for some rest.

Her waitress swooped in in a flurry of blonde hair and pale skin, placing the drink in front of her. "Have you decided on what you want to order?" She asked, pulling out her notepad and a pen.

The teen smiled and said, "Um...I'll have the Sampson's Special hamburger, with onion rings instead of French fries, please?"

The woman, Helen, wrote down the order and then wondered, "Is there anything else you'd like, or is that all for now?"

"I was actually wondering if you could tell me of a cheap hotel around this area? I'm going to need a place to stop and rest soon." The answered, not really looking at the woman, as rude as it made her feel. The waitress reminded her so much of her mother that it absolutely pained her.

"Hmm...there's a small hotem just down the road near the strip mall. You can't miss it." The woman answered before walking back to give the order to the chef.

Thea sighed as she collapsed on her hotel bed, hair wet and body clothed in her pajamas. She felt exhausted and in real need of some rest since she was planning on trying to get to Miami by tomorrow night or the night after. Suddenly, the sharp ring of her cellphone made her jump and she groaned, hitting the ignore button. She knew exactly who it was and couldn't help but wonder why he was even trying to contact her. He ended things with her and said that there was no hope of them ever getting back together. He broke her heart, not the other way around. Another reason why this trip had been such a good idea.

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter: Thea arrives in Miami.**


End file.
